Naruto: Path as a Hero
by 3.14159265358979323846264
Summary: What if the citizens of Konoha respected the Yondaime's wish: To treat Naruto as a hero. How will it change the whole story line? How strong will Naruto be? Will Sasuke leave for Orochimaru? What war will there be? What alliance will there be? Read and fine out! Naruto X Ino, Sasuke X Sakura. Please give it a try first. Originally, this was Naruto: Life as a Hero but I upgraded it.
1. Prologue

Prologue

The Kyubi Yoko's attack had landed a devastating blow on Konoha, but the Yodaime Hokage, Minato Namikaze, had managed to stop it… at the cost of his own life. With his last breath, the Yodaime Hokage sealed the demon into a child. _His child._

xxx

"Dear citizens, as you know, the Kyubi has killed many of our shinobi and our citizens, destroyed a huge part of our village. We are forever indebted to Yodaime Hokage, who gave his own life for us and our village, Konohagakure.", Sandaime Hokage said, standing on the balcony of the Hokage tower.

An Anbu stepped out from behind him stepped out, handing him an infant, possessing short blond hair, and striking cerulean blue eyes. The Sadaime Hokage yelled, "Everyone this is the child of the great heroes, Yodaime Hokage Minato Namikaze and Red Hot Kushina Uzumaki, who has had the demon sealed inside him. This is the child who was forced to give up his life for the village, our true hero, Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze!" He held Naruto up for the crowd to see, and the entire village seemed to forget their sadness for a brief minute, inspired by hope. The Sadaime Hokage continued, "As the dying wish of the Yondaime, I shall lead you once again, towards the future, as the Sadaime Hokage!" The old man roared. The audience roared hysterically, a sign that they wanted the man to lead them.

The Sandaime Hokage swiftly turned around, and ordered his eagle masked Anbu, "Eagle, call a council meeting" as he walked into the Hokage tower. The Anbu nodded, and disappeared in a puff of green leaves.

The meeting was held in the Hokage tower, there was a long rectangle table with about thirty seats for the head of the clans and military and defense leaders.

"What have you called us for, Sarutobi?" A man asked. His right eye and right arm were covered in bandages and he carried a wooden cane.

The pipe smoking Hokage sighed and spoke, "Danzo, if you were to wait until the meeting started, I would tell you, but since you have asked, I shall speak. I have called you all out to ask you what should happen to Naruto Namikaze." At the mention of Naruto, the entire council broke out into whispers.

"I'll adopt him." A woman said. She had brown hair and brown eyes. There were two red stripes on her cheeks to indicate her as a member of the Inuzuka clan. She wore a Jonin flak jacket with black shinobi shirts, pants and sandals. "He is the same age as my second son, Kiba. They could be good friends."

"Tsume, do not hog this hero. Besides, that excuse is useless. Many of us have children the same age as Nauto. He's as old as my son Sasuke, Hiashi's daughter, Hinata, Skika's son Shikimaru, and many more, too." A man spoke calmly. He was the representative of the Uchiha clan; there were several nods in agreement. Everyone wanted to adopt the hero of the village. The Uchiha had black hair and onyx eyes. He wore a Jonin flak jacket and shinobi under clothes with black sandals. On the back of his jacket was a red and white fan that belongs to the feared and legendary Uchiha clan.

"I believe it's the best if I train him, he'll be Konoha's ultimate weapon with the Kyubi." The bandaged man said.

"I know how you train, Danzo, you'll start before he can even walk! He cannot be trained as an Anbu. He needs to have his emotions and become a leader like his father! He needs a good childhood, with friends and loved ones, not training day and night!" The Hokage rebutted, giving a steely glare towards Danzo.

"It's not my fault, you're the one who decided to go global with his heritage!" The war hawk countered.

"I've an idea. Why don't Kakashi and Jiraya train him? They are both experienced ninjas, and they possess good abilities that Naruto can learn" A man hiding in the corner suggested. He possesses black hair and eyes. His hair was tied in a way that makes his head look like a pineapple. He too, like the Uchiha and Inuzuka clan heads, wore a Jonin flak jacket over black shinobi pants and shirts; his footwear was a pair of black sandals.

"But where will he live?" The Uchiha clan head asked.

"Tsunade should be able to take him in until he comes of age. When that time comes, he shall be given to Kakashi to learn basic techniques such as the Body Flicker jutsu, Clone jutsu, and basic chakra affinity jutsu like Fire Style: Fire ball jutsu. With the blood of Minato and Kushina, he'll be the strongest shinobi ever." The Sandaime Hokage answered.

"There's just something I don't like." The Inuzuka clan head announced.

"What will that be?" Hiruzen asked.

"Although none can refute that Jiraya is a good ninja, he is… somewhat of a pervert. I do not agree to the idea of a pervert teaching our country's future leader" The brown haired woman said firmly.

"I'm not a pervert, I'm a SUPER PERVERT!" A man announced, standing up and posing ridiculously. The voice belonged to a man with long spiky whiter hair. He wore three layers of clothing, a fishnet being the first, the second layer was a long sleeved green shirt with pants, and the last layer was a short-sleeved red shirt. His footwear was a pair of wooden red slippers.

"I guess I can take in the boy, but not before he is seven. In the meantime, I have to take care of business involving a rogue team of 'Jinjuriki Hunters' I hope Kakashi does a good job of training him, cause when I come for him, I won't stop his training until he's thrice the level of his father." Jiraiya said.

The entire council grew silent at the last statement. Minato Namikaze was the strongest ninja they've ever seen, and thrice the level of him is impossible.

"The organization is not what you think it is, I've heard rumors that Orochimaru is in the group, and he's the weakest among them. If Naruto is to be able to survive, he needs to be able to beat these Jinjurikis" Jiraiya told the council, shocking them.

"Is that all?" Hiruzen asked his student, and the Sannin nodded as his reply. "Dismissed." The Hokage then said.

xxx

"Tsunade, that is an order!" Sadaime Hokage said the the blond woman, an edge of anger in his voice. She wore a grey sleeveless shirt that barely covered her huge breasts. As for the lower part of her body, she wore a pair of black pants and black sandals.

Tsunade replied, "God! Why don't you people ever tell me beforehand? What am I supposed to do with this _thing?_"

They were in front of the slug Sannin's two-storied min-mansion. It contained two master bedrooms, four normal ones, a kitchen, a dining room, a study room and a basement. Jiraya had been bargaining with Tsunade for a while now, but the Hokage finally stepped in, and it was over.

Jiraya grinned triumphantly and said, "Have fun with the baby! See you in a seven years!" He then disappeared in a puff of smoke.

Tsunade said to Hokage, "I think that's the first time he has spoken to me and not tried to ask me out. Instead, he hands me a baby…"

Tsunade then turned around and took the baby into her huge house, obviously uncomfortable holding the sleeping child.


	2. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: Please don't say stuff about Naruto being so young and stuff but he looks very mature for a five year old but I've read stories with Naruto being two and training Taijutsu so if you got a problem, tell them for drilling their idea into my head. And I was thinking about skipping the part about Tsunade raising Naruto but if what the readers say, I will do it, but it will be pretty short because I don't want to bore you guys, and this all says that it is important to review.**

**Chapter 1**

**Growing and Training**

"Great, what now?" Tsunade sighed as a baby Naruto was wailing beside her in his crib, which was given as a present from a merchant. The blond Sannin walked over to him and went into the kitchen to put hot water into the infant's bottle which was filled with milk powder. After mixing it, she dapped the milk on the back of her hand to check its temperature, and when satisfied, she took baby Naruto in her arms and fed him the milk. She kept continuing this day and night, whenever he was crying.

Ten months later, when Tsunade was coming back home from the market and as usual, she held Naruto from the arms and made him move his legs so that he could walk properly, but on that day, Tsunade accidently let go of Naruto and she expected him to fall but he managed to wobble about six steps before finally collapsing. She smiled proudly at the child she was raising and the progress he was making.

XXX

Four years had passed since Tsunade had been ordered to be Naruto's guardian, and in that time, she had already taught the basics of the ninja world to the young boy.

"Naruto! Come to the kitchen!" ,Tsunade yelled.

The blond Namikaze wore an orange shirt with the red Uzumaki spiral on his back, black loose pants that easily covered his ankles, and a pair of black shinobi sandals. He had been studying the basics of Wind Style ninjutsu, but when he heard his guardian yell, he immediately jumped up and ran down to the kitchen, knowing that Tsunade would yell if he took too long.

"Happy Birthday, Naruto!" Tsunade announced as the young boy entered the room. The slug Sannin then handed him a small chocolate cake with five candles on it. The Sannin then lifted his head and then gave him a kiss on the forehead.

"Thank you, Lady Tsunade." The young Namikaze replied, happily. He hastily grabbed a knife and split the small cake in two, handing Tsunade one part while he quickly devoured the other half.

"I've good news for you Naruto." The blond Senju told the young boy.

"What?" The boy asked, his mouth full of cake.

"Its time to start training to become a shinobi!" The Senju exclaimed.

"YES!", Naruto screamed, chunks of chocolate flying out of his mouth. The hyperactive ninja jumped up and down screaming, "Who's my sensei? Who's my sensei? WHO'S MY SENSEI?"

"Kakashi Hatake." Tsunade replied, sighing at the boy's overexcitedness.

Naruto thought about that, and said doubtfully, "Kakashi Hatake… is he related to, um, that guy? Uh, the legendary White… Tooth?"

Tsunade sighed yet again. "You need to study harder! Kakashi is the son of the Sakumo Hatake, the White Fang, but he has quite a reputation as a ninja himself. He is known far and wide, as the 'Copycat' Ninja. He is one of the only people in the shinobi world who shill possesses the Uchiha's Sharingan" Tsunade explained.

"But he's a Hatake, how come he has a Sharingan?" Naruto asked, still extremely excited.

"Ask him yourself" Tsunade said, smiling, and then pointed behind Naruto.

Naruto whirled around, surprised, and saw a man crouching on the edge of the open window. He wore a Jonin flak jacket over navy shinobi shirts and pants, with a pair of standard ninja sandals. His ninja headband covered his left eye, giving him this mysterious look. He was wearing a blue mask that covered most of his face, so basically none of his except for his right eye could be seen.

"Hi", the man said, seeming to smile underneath the mask.

"Kakashi, get in here! Why are you always late? This is a very important job, you know!" Tsunade scolded the young Jonin.

"On my way here I saw an old lady climbing a mountains so I had to carry her to the top. After that, I saw some cabbage merchant whose cart had broken down, so I helped!" The shinobi explained, obviously lying.

"I don't want to hear any of that!" The Sannin growled. "You are to train this boy so that he can defend himself from the Akatsuki! Don't you understand how important the job you were given is?"

"Who are the Akatsuki? Why do I need to defend myself? Is Kakashi strong? Why is he laughing at you?" Naruto asked, one after another, with the speed of a machine gun.

"Fine, whatever, just stop yelling at me" Kakashi said, still smiling care freely.

"Come on, Naruto. We have to go to Training Ground Seven. We need to start immediately" Kakashi said as he disappeared. A few seconds later, he reappeared. "Oh, I forgot you couldn't flicker." Kakashi said, he then carried the Namikaze and flickered away again.

The next thing Naruto knew, he was in a large open space with a lot of sand and a lot of training equipment. Kakashi set Naruto down, and handed him a kunai.

"Now let's do basic kunai throwing. The wrist movement is the most important." Kakashi explained, he then took out a kunai with a flick of his wrist; the kunai flew out of his hand, and hit a dummy on the other side of the training area.

"Yeah yeah, I know, I was forced by that woman to read three chapters on kunai throwing. Besides, Tsunade throws kunai and shuriken at me when she's mad. It seems easy enough…" Naruto said as he raised the kunai he was given and threw it. The kunai flew perfectly through the air, and hit the bulls-eye dead on

Kakashi grumbled, "I have to talk with that crazy woman… Who throws kunai at kids? And I have to stop her from making you a lousy nerd…"

"Hey! I'm not a nerd!" Naruto whined.

"You seem fine at kunai throwing, so I'll start teaching you about basic Taijutsu. There are three types, using stamina to tire your enemy before striking them, using power to land a devastating blow, and using your speed to counter attack, I can teach you the basics of each one, but since I mostly focus on ninjutsu, I'm not a taijutsu expert. Which one do you want to start with?" Kakashi asked.

Naruto yelled, "I wanna learn all of them! I'm going to be an expert at all taijutsu and ninjutsu and genjutsu and then I'm going to beat that old man hokage!"

"What? I can't teach you all three!" Kakashi exclaimed.

"Why?" Naruto whined like a typical five-year old.

"There's only one person I know who would want to teach you all of that taijutsu, but training with him is worse than living in hell." Kakashi said, smirking.

"I don't care! Bring him here!" Naruto ordred, stomping his foot on the ground.

The jounin smirked and said, "Your choice", and then flickered away.

A few seconds later, he returned with a ninja having a bowl cut haircut. The man had thick eyebrows and thick hair. He wore an unzipped Konoha Jonin flak jacket over green shinobi tights, pants, and green ninja sandals. His red headband was tied on his waist like a belt.

"Yo, It's me, the Green Beast NINJA! Nice to meet ya kid. I assume your youthful flames are burning brightly!" Konoha's Green Beast said, giving a nice guy's pose.

"Gai, for some unexplainable reason, he wants to learn taijustu from _you_." Kakashi said, slapping his forehead. Kakashi sighed. If Gai was teaching Naruto, he wouldn't stop talking about 'youthful konoha flames'. This was going to be annoying!

"So you want your youthful flames to burn even brighter!" Gai said.

"Wait, I'm on fire?" Naruto asked the Taijutsu Jonin.

Gai ignored the comment and yelled, "Run five laps around Konoha!" He then sped away. Naruto sweat-dropped, amazed at the task he was given, before he started to follow Gai.

After five laps around Konoha, Naruto fell down the the ground, sound asleep, and Gai had to carry him back to Kakashi. The copycat ninja picked up the five year old blond by his pants and tossed him into the sky. As the blond was falling back down, he woke up and screamed, "WHY IS THE SKY GOING UP AND WHERE IS THE GROUND? THIS IS IMPOSSIBLE! I AM FALLING DOWN AT 50 MILES AN HOUR!" As he neared the ground, he put up his arms, closed his eyes and waited for the impact, which never came. As he opened his eyes, he found that he was held up in the air by Kakashi

"What was that for?" Naruto whined to the Copycat ninja.

"You fainted from exhaustion." Kakashi said, acting as if throwing a five year old fifty feet into the air was no big deal.

"Not my fault, that guy's a freak! But I like his style, if I'm going to grow stronger, I need to let my youthful flames burn brighter!" Naruto yelled his eyes burning with determination.

"Great, another Gai." Kakashi groaned.

(A/N: I'll skip to the part where Jiraiya met Naruto, so Naruto's Stamina and Charkra Reserves are the same from the Anime and Manga, he knows three Wind Style jutsus they are: Wind Style: Great Breakthrough, Wind Style: Gale Palm and Wind Style: Whirlwind Fist. His Taijutsu is High Genin, Ninjutsu is also High Genin, and Genjutsu is Low Genin.)

Naruto, at age seven, stood four feet six. His blond spiky hair now reached the middle of his neck; he had side-bangs that reached the bottom of his ears, and wore a black, long sleeved muscle shirt with black loose pants.

"Kakashi-sensei, who's that pervert peeping into the female hot spring?" Naruto asked his sensei. For some reason, they had been walking towards the female to springs, so he could help but ask. Before Kakashi could answer, a voice boomed, "I'm no pervert, I'm a 'SUPER PERVERT!'" As Naruto heard that, he sweat-dropped.

"Anyway, he's your mentor from now on." Kakashi told the blond.

"What! I don't want to be taught by a 'Super Pervert!" Naruto protested.

"Kid, do you know who I am?" The Sannin asked, suddenly right beside him.

"Yeah, a super pervert." Naruto replied in a know-it-all tone.

"I'm the Legendary Sannin, Jiraiya, the Toad Sage!" The Sannin yelled ignoring the seven year old.

"More like a pervy sage." Naruto grumbled quietly. As Kakashi heard that, he let out a silent chuckle.

"Yeah, whatever, you and I are going on a trip!" Jiraiya said excitedly.

"Huh… where?" Naruto asked.

"Everywhere! We're going around the world! I'll teach you everything I know, including the art of seduction." Jiraiya said, whispering the last part into Naruto's ears.

"Why? And when?" Naruto asked.

"When? Well, in about five minutes!" Jiraiya replied. When Naruto heard that, he excitedly dashed away to pack. Jiraiya then laughed.

"Jiraiya-sama, the fox is out of the cage." Kakashi told the Sannin before he disappeared in a swirl of leaves. Jiraiya immediately understood what the young Jonin meant.

"So… Kyubi's chakra is starting to leak..." The white haired Sannin muttered to himself.

As Naruto was returning back to his flat to pack, a voice called out "Naruto-sama, here's some ramen from your favorite ramen stand, the Ichirakus." A plump lady handed him a box as Naruto left Tsunade's flat.

"Thank you, miss." Naruto said as he happily accepted the box. The blond then put it into his bag.

"What's taking him so long?" The toad sage wondered aloud.

"Hey, Pervy Sage!" Naruto yelled, waving at the Sannin.

"HEY! DON'T CALL ME THAT YOU LITTLE IDIOT!" Jiraiya cursed as he heard the blond's nickname for him.

"So are we going?" The blond asked the Sannin, excitedly bouncing up and down.

"Yeah we are." Jiraiya said, grabbing Naruto by the neck and flickering to gates of Konoha.


	3. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: I create some new jutsus so if you don't like it, well tough luck. And I don't know the Japanese translation.**

**Chapter 2**

**Becoming Genins**

The sun shone brightly in the blue sky, there weren't any cloud to be seen. Two Konoha Chunins stood as sentries of the Hidden Leaf village's eastern gate.

"Is that Jiraiya-sama and Naruto-sama?" One of the two Chunin guards asked. What he saw were two males.

The older ninja stood about six feet four. He possessed black eyes and opposing long white spiky hair that fell to his waist. He had two thin red stripes that fell from his eyes to his jaw. He wore a fishnet shirt as the first layer of his clothing; the second layer contains a green long-sleeved shirt and pants with a sleeveless red coat on top of it. His footwear was a pair of red wooden slippers.

The younger boy stood four feet eleven. His blond hair fell to the end of his neck with side bangs that now fall a little lower than his ears, he has piercing blue eyes that could make any girls from age ten to twenty beg for his attention but were covered with a red fox mask without any eye holes. The mask has a seal that allows the wearer to look outside. He wore a black, thick, long sleeved, tight shirt over a sleeveless muscle shirt. As for his legs and feet, a black long and loose shirt and a pair of black boots were worn. Dark golden metal pads covered his elbows, chest, belly, back, knees, shins, forearms, and thigh. A sheathed sword was strapped to his back.

The sword had a titanium blade with a strong golden coating. It had a black square guard, black leather handle and a black hilt. In the middle of the hilt, a golden Konoha logo stuck out.

Over the years of training and travelling, Naruto Namikaze's ability had grown. His stamina and chakra reserves where Kage ranked. His Ninjutsu and Taijutsu were now low Chunin level while his Genjutsu was Genin level. The blond mainly expertise in Fuinjutsu and Kenjutsu which were high Chunin leveled. He now had seven elemental ninjutsu in his arsenal in total: Wind Style: Great Breakthrough, Wind Style: Gale Palm, Wind Style: Whirlwind Fist, Wind Style: Godly Winds from the Mountains, Wind Style: Piercing Wind, Wind Style: Tornado Slash, and the strongest of them was Naruto's own creation, the Kage ranked assassination Wind Style: Supreme Air Strike. He also knew the famed jutsu of the Yondaime Hokage: Rasengan.

"You must be imagining, they aren't supposed to arrive for another year, your imagination is nothing a good bottle of sake can't fix." The other guard said, before taking a big gulp from his bottle.

"Finally I'm home!" The blond fox masked boy shouted enthusiastically, flickering on the hokage face with Jiraiya.

"We need to meet the Hokage first, Naruto." The white haired sage said as he disappeared away.

"Hey sensei." Jiraiya greeted, flickering on the window behind the Sandaime.

"I need to talk to you." Jiraiya told the Sandaime. As he felt the presence of Anbu he added "Privately." The hokage then motioned his bodyguards away.

"How's Naruto" Hiruzen asked his student.

"Good, he's around Chunin level, he can control two tails of the Kyubi, with it, he'll be around Jonin, but Naruto needs to be placed on a team." Jiraiya replied.

"Why?" Hiruzen asked, looking up from his paperwork.

"Because I can't train him, I'm busy, I might come back in another two or three years, anyway, I've intelligence that Orochimaru is establishing a village called Otogakure north of our Kingdom. But that's the least of our worries; Ame had already controlled Kusa and Taki, making them the sixth strongest shinobi kingdom in one month. The leader of Ame calls himself Kamikage, there are rumors that he single handedly defeated Hanzo, the salamander, and what's more bad news is that he wields the Rinnegan." Jiraiya reported.

"Rinnegan… Don't tell me its him!" Hiruzen exclaimed as he went through his fading memories.

"Yes, Nagato Uzumaki, but now he goes by the name of Pain." Jiraiya stated.

"Is there anymore news?" The Sandaime Hokage asked.

"The Land of Ice is starting its own elemental kingdom, their capital is known as Yukigakure, they're hiring samurais to guard their kingdom while they start their own shinobi armies, we've heard that Iwa had placed twelve of their finest Anbu platoons around there. The Mizukage also requested our help against the armies of Kumo that is waiting to invade them after the civil war is over. Ame is also preparing to invade Suna before they come after us. And Pain is one of the Akatsuki members." Jiraiya added.

"Hmm… I'll have Naruto be placed on a team with Sasuke Uchiha when he graduates so that it will increase the percentage of the Uchiha's survival. And how is he progressing with the Flying God Thunder?" Hiruzen asked.

"He gets confused when he sends out multiple kunai, other than that, he's great, it might take a few more months for him to master it." Jiraiya informed his sensei.

"Where are you going?" Hiruzen asked.

"I'm going to find out more about this soon-to-be world war. And an advice, ally with Suna, Kiri, and maybe Yuki, Suna has air forces while Kiri has the navy, Yuki has strong bloodlines that can control ice and snow, and we have the ground troops." Jiraiya said before leaving the room.

"Hmm…" Hiruzen sighed before he picked his writing brush and started to write messages.

"So the Hokage wants to have an alliance with Suna, Yuki and Kiri, Ame is now the sixth elemental nation, Kumo is about to attack Kiri, and Iwa is about to attack Yuki. I have no choice but to sign this alliance. Maybe the Shukaku could prove its usefulness in this war…" The Yondaime Kazekage read out quickily. He then stamped the Suna logo on the bottom of the paper, confirming the alliance.

Similarly, the other two countries quickly signed the papers.

The next day, the sun light beams penetrated through the light yellow curtains in Naruto's room and shone on the young blond's face. Naruto Namikaze was staying in a five-stared hotel the hokage had rentedt for him. The place was a hundred and sixty feet squared, which was broken into four sections. One was the living room; another was the bathroom and toilet with a small wooden wall and a door that separates the two. The other two sections are the bed and kitchen/ dining room.  
"Stupid sun…" Naruto groaned as he pulled himself out of bed. He stripped himself naked from his pajamas and headed into the shower, stepping into the ice-cold rain.

After the shower, he slipped into his Anbu-like outfit before making himself some tuna sushi and tea for breakfast.

"So… the academy... nothing could be more boring." Naruto said as he flickered away.

The scarred Chunin, Iruka Umino, taught the classroom 201 with many clan heirs and heiresses. Before the teacher arrives, the class was more like a battleground for students who fought with wooden kunai and shurikens.

Sasuke Uchiha sat quietly at his place, his elbows on the table with his hands clasped as chaos raged around him while many girls surrounded him.

The classroom was too chaotic that no one noticed a fox masked blond enter the classroom.

"Class, settle down!" Iruka Umino yelled. The students then immediately sat down.

The Chunin wore standard Chunin flak jacket with navy shinobi clothing and sandals. A scar ran horizontally through across his nose.

"Class, this is Naruto Namikaze, son of the Yondaime." Iruka announced as he motioned for the blond. Murmurs ran through the classroom.

"Sensei, why is he wearing the Anbu uniform, if one of us is to wear the uniform, it should be the elite Uchiha warrior, in other words, me!" A duck ass hair styled student shouted, standing up. He possesses onyx eyes that will one day unleash the bloodline, Sharingan. He wore blue short-sleeved shirt with white short pants and black ninja sandals.

"The only thing elite about you is your ignorance of the fact that you're not strongest ninja who ever lived." Naruto said. As the class heard this they unleash a roar of laughter. Sasuke then gritted his teeth angrily before stomping his butt on the chair.

The day went slowly for Naruto Namikaze, the teacher taught about chakra molding and all those boring stuffs.

"Finally!" Naruto thought out loud as the final bell of the day rang.

Three boys walked up to the blond. One of them had his hair like a pineapple; he had brown eyes and an earring dangled down his left ear. He wore a fish net shirt and black pants with black sandals. Another was an Inuzuka by the two red stripes down his cheek and black silted eyes, he has spiky dark hair that was prevented by a pair of green goggles to fall on his forehead. He wore a grey fur lined coat with a hood that was pulled over his head to hide his white floppy eared dog. For pants he wore a greyish black pants that fell to his calve with black ninja sandals. The last boy was a chubby one. He has orange hair that's pulled back by a pair of green academy goggles; on his cheeks were two red swirls. He wore a green long-sleeved jacket with brown pants. In the boy's hands were a bag of potato chips.

"Hey, Naruto, is it?" The pineapple haired boy asked the fox masked boy. Naruto nodded, motioning the boy to continue. "What you said to Sasuke was pretty funny, I can't stop myself from laughing and I rarely laugh. Anyway do you want to hang out with us?"

"Really?" Naruto asked the boy.  
"Sure, you could teach us a thing or two about jutsu, maybe we could help you too." The Inuzuka boy said.

"Hey Shikamaru, can we hang out with Naruto too? Its not like we like him more than Sasuke-kun, or we think he's stronger, we just want to know more about him." A girl asked. She had pink long hair and emerald eyes. She wore a red dress that fell to her knees and black pants and black sandals.

Behind her was a blond girl with aqua eyes. She wore a short purple vest like blouse with a raised collar, a skirt that was cut off on the sides and bandage on her stomach and legs. She also wore purple and white elbow warmers.

"He looks strong but never judge a book by its cover." Ino told the pink haired girl.

"We'll see about that. How about we arrange a fight between Naruto and Sasuke?" Sakura suggested. Shikamaru and the rest immediately agreed with the idea.

"Do you mind if I come watch as well?" another boy asked. He wore a dark green long-sleeved coat that fell to his knees, matching colored pants and a green coat over it. A pair of sunglasses covered his eyes.

A girl stood behind him, trying to hide behind the Aburame heir. Her hair was in a short, leveled hime-cut style just above her forehead, with chin-length strands framing her face. She wore a cream-colored hooded-jacket with a fire symbol on the upper right and left sleeves and fur around the cuffs and hem, with navy blue pants.

"How are you going to get him to come here?" Shikamaru questioned.

"We'll take care of that." Sakura told the group as she and Ino left the academy and towards Sasuke's house.

"Sasuke! Everyone now thinks that Naruto is stronger than you, an elite Uchiha warrior!" Ino shouted. Second later, the raven-haired Uchiha burst out of the door, his handsome face contorted into an expression of rage.

"I'll show them who's stronger! Where is he?" Sasuke growled, staring angrily at the two girls.

"The sparring area in the academy." Sakura squeaked. Sasuke then sped away.

Less than five minutes later, Sasuke sped into the academy, sprinting as fast as he could.

"So Naruto Namikaze… what makes you thinks you're stronger than an elite Uchiha warrior?" Sasuke growled, his eyes on fire.

"Sasuke Uchiha, you lived through a life of loneliness, I can't imagine what that would feel like. You had witnessed your own beloved brother murder your parents in front of your own eyes… I do not wish to fight you… In fact, I actually kind of I respect you…" Naruto stated.

"Hmph, my lonliness and hatred does not matter! I cannot have people thinking I am weak! I will crush you!" Sasuke shouted.

"I hope that we can be friends after this..." Naruto said, smiling, but then quickly went into a taijutsu stance. The audience started to grow around them.

"Doubt it…" Sasuke replied, his hands already forming hand signs.

"Fire Style: Fire ball jutsu!" The Uchiha said, inhaling as much as his small mouth could hold. He then exhaled a large ball of fire at Naruto. The blond merely flickered away, seeming extraordinarily calm for someone in a fight.

The Uchiha used his shinobi instinct and turned and struck a strong roundhouse kick, aiming for Naruto's head. The blond put his forearm up to dodge the ferocious kick.

Sasuke followed it up with a series of hand signs "**Fire Style: Dragon flame jutsu**!" The Uchiha roared, exhaling a fire dragon from his mouth.

"Crap!" Naruto thought, thinking of a way not to die.

"Burn, you arrogant fool!" Sasuke thought as he saw a burning Naruto on the ground. Before he could declare himself the winner, the burning blond exploded into smoke and was replaced by a leaf.

"Up here!" The fox masked boy yelled as he was descended from the sky, running through hand signs. "**Wind Style: Piercing Wind**!" The blond yelled as he held his hands out, releasing a focused spinning tornado that shot down at Sasuke.

Sasuke rolled to the side, barely dodging the tornado. Even with the dodge, Sasuke actually received cuts on his arm and cheek from the strong jutsu.

"**Fire Style: Phoenix Fire jutsu**!" Sasuke yelled mentally as he started inhaling. Several fireballs were hurled at the dodging Naruto. After Sasuke had finished exhaling the last fireball, he noticed that Naruto had vanished. Behind him he heard "**Wind Style: Great Breakthrough**!" The Uchiha turned and crossed his forearms, trying to block the worse of the jutsu as a strong blast of wind hit him. Sasuke only managed to maintain his defensive stance for a second before he was threw into a tree.

"It was a close fight but there is a reason why I'm standing. I use determination to achieve my goal while you use hatred if you continue yours. If this continues, you'll never win." Naruto said.

Sasuke just stood up and walked home, his head lowered in embarrassment and anger.

"Well that's done." Naruto said after Sasuke was out of sight. "Will you go out with me, Sakura, it is?" Naruto asked the pink haired kunoichi after the crowd had dispersed. The only people left other than Naruto were Sakura, Ino, Shikamaru, Kiba, and Choji.

"I'll never go out with you! You pervert! You embarrassed Sasuke!" Sakura shouted as she shot her fist out at the fox masked blond's face. Naruto merely rotated his body so that Sakura's arm would go parallel with his body.

"Please, Sakura." Naruto begged as he ducked to avoid her right hook, Sakura, expecting this, swung her right leg, aiming for his side. As the leg made contact, Naruto replaced his body with a log. The pink haired kunoichi quickly spun her body and charged at Naruto again, this time, one of her foot hit a rock and she ended up diving into Naruto's body who held out his hand to catch her. When she realized what had happened, she shoved herself out of Naruto's arms before she running away.

"Maybe next time, Naruto, anyway teach me how you do that flickering thing? I can't get it right." Kiba requested.

"Naruto Namikaze, the council wants you." A dog masked Anbu requested. Naruto then flickered away to the council meeting area.

"Naruto, what's the meaning of this?" An old lady asked. She wore a long kimono under an obi jacket. Her grey hair was tied in a twin bun.

"What would have happened if the last Uchiha were to be badly damaged?" An old man asked. He had grey hair (no doubt) and spectacles. He wore a white robe that fell to the ground.

"It wasn't that bad, all he suffered were a few cuts and a blast of wind." Naruto replied.

"Do you know what could have happened if Sasuke kept this up?!" Koharu told the blond.

"He would be injured but nothing that serious." Naruto stated.

"But that would be ridding our village off the Sharingan, the strongest Dojutsu in the world. Because of your recklessness, you are now banished." Koharu countered.

"What?" The whole council shouted, shocked.

"Fine, I'll leave today, I'm pretty sure 'Kumo' or 'Iwa' would like to get their hands on the Flying God Thunder, a jutsu that could kill thousands of soldiers in a few seconds." Naruto said as he turned to leave.

"Wait, I'm sorry, that was out of line." Koharu apologized the blond who smirked.

xxx

One year has passed, this time the class in total silence unlike the previous days when they would be doing something so chaotic. The reason was simple, they were nervous about taking the Genin test.

"Good morning class, if I call your name, please come into the head master's office." Iruka instructed. One by one, the students left the room.

"Congratulations, everyone, you pass." Iruka announced five hours later, everyone's nervousness immediately disappeared and they started to toss each other into the air.

"Settle down, class, I'll have to tell you your teams." Iruka announced, at hearing this, the class quickly sat down. He then started handing them out their headbands with the color they wanted. As for Naruto, the blond drew the insignia on his palm and used a Fuinjutsu to permanently engrave it onto his helmet.

"Team seven, for assassinations and scout, Naruto Namikaze, Sasuke Uchiha, and Sakura Haruno, your Jonin leader is Kakashi Htake, you'll have to wait for him here." Iruka announced, at hearing the Copy Cat ninja's name, he smiled, hoping to beat his old sensei.

"Team eight, for tracking and combat, Kiba Inuzuka, Hinata Hyuga, and Shino Aburame. Your sensei is Kurenai Yuhi, she'll be upstairs on the roof." Iruka announced.

"Team nine, backup team, Kana, Kaiji, and Kaori, you are to train to your very best, but don't worry your sensei is Ryu Raiden." Iruka announced, the whole class gasped. Ryu Raiden was the strongest and fastest ninja in Konoha other than Yondaime, he was as strong as the Sandaime Hokage in his old age. He used a mixture of lightning speed and Taijutsu to land insane amount of damages to his opponents.

"Team ten, for ambush and sentry, Shikamaru Nara, Ino Yamanaka, and Choji Akimichi, your sensei is Asuma Sarutobi. Your new senseis will pick you up, and then you mat 's all." Iruka finished.

Hours later, Team Seven sat in the same room, bored to death

"Kakashi sensei's so late! I wonder if he's even fast enough to be a Jonin!" Sakura complained, they were the only Genins in the room.

"Well, at least I'm faster than you." A voice replied. Naruto instantly recognized it. It was Kakashi Htake, Konoha's Copy cat ninja's voice.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Genin Test

"Fight me, Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto shouted as he charged at Kakashi. The copycat ninja merely sidestepped, not even looking up from his book. Naruto stuck out his foot and spinned around, trying to kick Kakashi' stomach. But the Copy Ninja was no longer there, he had disappeared. Before Naruto could figure out where the silver haired Jonin was, he felt a hand wrap around his leg, and with a strong pull, Naruto's whole body was pulled underground.

"Ghh… I'll show you my true power when I get out!" Naruto said through his gritted teeth.

"Whatever, I'll fight you later but for now, just listen." Kakashi told the blond. Then, he turned to the other two, and said, "So, which one of you knows an assassination jutsu?" The silver haired Jonin asked.

"Oh! I do! I do! Me! I know the Kage ranked assassination techinique, Wind Style: Supreme Air Strike!" Naruto screamed.

"I've never heard of it." Kakashi said, obviously unimpressed.

"Because I created it, dummy!" Naruto shouted at the Jonin, annoyed by his actions.

"Alright, so I guess that's good enough…" Kakashi paused and thought for a moment before continuing. "So this is our plan when we go on missions: Sasuke, you will distract the guards, and once Naruto had sneaked in, you'll eliminate them and keep on watch for others. After Naruto has assassinated the person we're told to, Sakura will place a heavy Genjutsu to confuse them while we escape, if we meet anyone who tries to stop us, I'll eliminate them. When you guys are more experienced, Sasuke will do that." Kakashi explained.

"Kakashi, how did you know what we can do? We haven't even shown you our abilities yet!" Sasuke asked disrespectfully.

"Kakashi-sensei, he's right. I'm not that good at Genjutsu." Sakura told the Jonin.

"Don't doubt me! I have everything planned out. Every weekend, Teams seven through ten will practice together. For example, Sakura, you can learn Genjutsu from Kurenai, Sasuke can learn Taijutsu from Asuma and Naruto can practice his jutsu with Ryu." The experienced ninja explained.

"So what do we do now?" Naruto asked, bored.

"For now, I'm going to test what you already know. Get ready, and then come to Training Ground 7." Kakashi instructed. The silver haired Jonin then flickered away. As he saw the silver Jonin leave, the blond used his wind chakra to expand the hole so that he could get out.

"Let's go." Naruto said, after they finished warming up and assorting their equipment.

xxx

Training ground 7 was built like a heavily fortified fort. There was a moat of lava as the outer layer of defense, and then a wall of water, a spiky earth wall and finally, a tornado that would tear anyone into shreds as soon they touched it. There were Shadow Clones on every layer of defense.

Kakashi appeared in front of his awed students, and said, "Hey guys, you'd better do your best, because I spent the entire night building this for you. Your main mission is to assassinate my Earth Clone. He will be at the center of the tornado. There'll be many Shadow Clones as guards, and you are to use the strategy I explained before. They have all been banned from using higher-level jutsus, except for one. He will act as the shadow clone leader. If any of my **Shadow Clones **sees you, you have one minute to defeat it, or else it will alert others. Not only will the clones condense around you, there will also be more in the remaining levels. You have five hours to beat this. The test begins… now." Kakashi explained.

"Wait, what happens when one of us falls into the lava or gets crushed by the pressure of the water wall, or… you know, dies?" Sakura questioned, looking pretty scared.

"Then… well, you die. I know this seems pretty hard, but if you can't win this, you won't be able to survive a war, so _if _you die, it just means that you won't have to die in a war at the hands of another shinobi.", Kakashi said, before walking calmly away.

"Don't worry Sakura-chan, I'll protect you." Naruto said, winking and grinning at the pink haired ninja.

"So… how do we get past this moat?" Sasuke asked.

"Leave that to me, Sasuke." Naruto said, already working on it. He was condensing the air around him, to make a make shift bridge over the moat. The three quickly ran over the bridge, and reached the wall of water.

Just then, Naruto spotted one of Kakashi's shadow clones. "Guys! A guard is coming! Quick, hide!"

While Naruto and Sakura were trying to find a place to hide, Sasuke simply threw a shuriken at it, dispelling it.

Naruto growled, "I said hide, not attack! Sasuke!"

Sasuke just ignored him, and looked around for more guards. He saw a small squad of clones coming their way.

"Naruto, shut up. I'm going to distract the guards, and you have to get through the wall as quick as possible. Sakura, come with me. I may need backup.

Naruto then noticed the group forming, and said, "Fine, distract them well, and don't let Sakura get hurt!"

Naruto then sped away as fast as he could towards the wall, keeping a sharp lookout for any clones nearby.

"Wind Style: Great Breakthrough!" Naruto whispered, his hands already making signs. He then released a burst of wind at the water wall, temporally making a hole. He quickly dived through the wall, barely making it through before the water hole closed up.

"Two layers down, two more to go." The blond said smiling.

xxx

The clones had surrounded Sasuke and Sakura by then. The one in front of Sasuke said, "Not a bad plan, Sasuke, but you forgot that after one minute, more clones will come. Now, not only will you be surrounded by more, Naruto will be dealing with _a lot _of clones. He'd be lucky to make it past the third layer, much less the last.

"SHIT!" Sasuke whispered anxiously. He had completely forgotten that rule.

"You forgot that Naruto's as cunning as a fox, and pretty strong as well," Sasuke said trying to look confident. Nevertheless, he couldn't help but wonder if Naruto would be able to make it out. He knew that he would have to finish this quickly and get to Naruto.

The clone spoke again, tauntingly, "Sassuukee, every minute that we see you, more and more clones are coming, so I think it would be better to end this quickly." After that, the twenty clones surrounding them pulled out kunais and dived at the two ninjas.

"Fire Style: Grand Fire ball jutsu!" Sasuke yelled, forming his hand signs as fast as he could. A huge fireball flew out of his mouth, destroying about half of the shadow clones. Sakura had taken down about five, with two **Illusion Clones**. She had managed to hide in the rocks, and while the shadow clones attacked her clones, she threw shuriken at them, dispelling them. Sasuke took down four more, simply stabbing and slicing each of them.

The last one said, "Pretty good, but how will you survive this? Earth Fist!"

He raised his arms, and two arms shot out of the ground, knocking both of the rookies out.

The shadow clone said, "I'll leave you two for the clones which should be coming here by now. As for me, I'll be taking care of your other teammate, Naruto."

xxx

After Naruto had dived through the water wall, the spiky earth walls started to advance towards him, trying to crush him between the two walls.

"Wind Style: Gale Palm!" The fox masked blond said quickly, his palm facing the ground. The wind then blasted him up, escaping the advancing wall by millimeters.

"Man, this is tiring", Naruto complained, panting. He then groaned as he saw the twenty clones advancing on him in a triangle formation.

"Heh, Naruto, you're surrounded. I'm not holding back on you, like I did with your teammates. I want to see what Jiraya taught you", the clone in the front said.

"Where are they? What happened to them?" Naruto asked, his voice quivering a little.

"Well they did pretty good, but they lost to my Earth Style jutsu." Kakashi's clone told the blond.

"Oh... alright, I'll be right back." Naruto said, as he flickered back to where he last saw his teammates.

He arrived just in time. One shadow clone stood in front of them, while about ten others were running towards them.

"Wind Style: Wind Barrier!" Naruto shouted. A dome of wind spun around them, stopping the clones from nearing them. Naruto then quickly threw shuriken at each one before helping his teammates. After all, he didn't want any more clones to deal with.

They both seemed okay, except for some bruises. Just as Naruto was about to pick them up to move them somewhere safer, Sasuke's onyx eyes shot open, and he quickly sat up, his muscles tensed. Sakura woke up a split second later, but she got up more slowly.

Sasuke said, as he stood up. "Naruto… Did you finish the mission?"

"Not yet… I ran back here once I heard you guys had been beaten!" Naruto replied,.

"Why didn't you finish the mission?" Sakura asked. In school, she had been taught that a ninja's sole job was to finish the mission, regardless of the casualties.

"Kakashi-sensei once taught me that shinobi who can't accomplish their missions are trash but those who abandon their comrades are worse than trash." Naruto replied quietly, thinking back to when Kakashi told him about how he got the Sharingan.

"Good job, Naruto, you still remembered that, well that's one part of the test, you have two more hours to finish the original one," Kakashi said, suddenly appearing in a tree nearby.

"Come on." Naruto said. The three Genins of Team seven then flickered back to where Naruto had left off, back to the twenty clones above the spike wall.

"Sasuke, you're always bragging about how strong you are. Prove it! Sakura, stay in the shadows and wait for my signals." Naruto ordered as he transformed into Kakashi. The two Genins nodded as they got into positions.

"Fire Style: Phoenix Fire jutsu!" Sasuke thought as he inhaled. After he had completed his hand signs, he exhaled multiple fireballs at clones, incinerating fifteen of them. The remaining five charged at the Uchiha with their kunai, trying to cut him into pieces. Sasuke rolled to the side to avoid a stab but then an explosive kunai landed beside him.

Meanwhile Naruto had submerged into the ground and was travelling underneath to pop up inside the tornado.

Sasuke roared, "Shit, so this is how I'm going to die… No… I can't! I must avenge my clan! I'M AN AVENGER!"

He closed his eyes, and when he opened them again, they were glowing red with one tomoe Sharingan he then flickered above a clone, while delivering an axe kick at the clone's head.

"Don't bother trying! I know your attacks before you make them!" Sasuke shouted, dodging Kakashi's clone's attacks before he dispelled them with a swift but deadly counter attack. Finally, he cut through the **Shadow Clone **leader, his eyes still glowing a bright red.

xxx

"So… You've arrived." The Earth Clone said, slipping his hand into his kunai holster to pull out several shurikens. The clone then threw them at the blond who dodged it by leaping into the side.

Naruto quickly made a plan, and then smiled. Out of his holster, he drew a three-prong kunai, with a seal attached to the end. He threw the kunai, whilst forming a **Rasengan. **Before the kunai could hit, he teleported in front of the clone and attacked with the spiraling ball of chakra, which caused the clone to slam into the ground. He then grabbed the kunai from mid-air, and stabbed it into the **Earth Clone**'s head, causing it to turn into a big pile of mud. He then put the kunai back, and drilled his way out from under the tornado.

As soon as Naruto popped up from the ground, he signaled Sakura. She then made a quick genjutsu of the three of them running out of the tornado yelling loudly. Catching attention of that, the clones ran towards the genjutsu, whilst the exhausted team sneaked away.

"Oh… You passed the test by a strand of a hair." The Copy Ninja told his Genin team, looking at his watch.

"Kakashi… Fight… Me…", Naruto panted out, on the verge of collapsing to the ground..

Kakashi smiled at his exhausted student and said, "Later, Naruto. For now, time for lunch! Any suggestions?" As soon as the words were out of his mouth, he realized his mistake, and yelled "NO RAMEN!", just as Naruto started to open his mouth

"Let's have barbeque!" Sakura suggested, knowing that Ino's team would be there.

"Last one there pays!" Kakashi said, mischeviously, and then ran away. The exhausted team suddenly grew alert, and started running after their *evil* sensei.


End file.
